


Put On A Show

by notstilinski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Is Lowkey (Highkey) An Exhibitionist, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader Is Implied To Be Female But Not Specified, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, There Is No Use Of Y/N, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: You try to focus on anything besides the heat pooling underneath your skin. An itch that you are desperate to scratch. Your body begs to simply move in some way. Clench down around the cock that stretches you so deliciously, shift your hips to tease Boba into moving, anything. But you know better than to try anything.Boba had asked you to be a good girl for him, after all.OR: Crime-lord Boba Fett has the reader warm his cock during a party.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> An important note: I am rather new to Star Wars, I mostly just know the Mandalorian universe! 
> 
> This is majorly based on a smut thread that my friend and I wrote a couple months ago. (The reader works with Boba and Fennec which is part of the reason why they keep her face covered).  
> I might try to write more of this or another -possibly longer- smut fic later on!

Large hand circles around your hip, tugging sharply to drag you back against a solid chest, cool beskar pressed against your back. You allow your head to thunk back against the Mandalorian's shoulder with a quiet noise. The movement had caused the angle at which his cock pressed into you to shift — Sparks of pleasure racing down your spine. It was hard to focus on anything with how desperate you are from hours of teasing. 

Boba seems to be the epitome of self-control. Every touch is calculated, teasing, and possessive. He is eager to show just how well you take him. 

(All the times that the two of you brought it up during sex, you never expected him to go through with it. Even with the exhibitionist tendencies that both of you had shown in the past). 

You try to focus on anything besides the heat pooling underneath your skin. An itch that you are desperate to scratch. Your body begs to simply move in some way. Clench down around the cock that stretches you so deliciously, shift your hips to tease Boba into moving, anything. But you know better than to try anything. 

Boba had asked you to be a good girl for him, after all. 

The sound of the band playing at the other end of the room seems to be white noise. The sound of chatter that fills the throne room blends into it and makes it impossible for you to pay attention to it. 

How can you focus on anything when all your attention is on the Mandalorian? Or the mess that you know is between your legs. 

“Want to show everyone who you belong to, princess.” Boba had whispered earlier, voice rougher than usual through the modulator in his helmet. His fingers dipped to tease along your core, slipping two fingers to the knuckle as his thumb circled your clit. “You’ll look so pretty sitting on my cock, stuffed full and dripping.”

The memory of his words causes you to twitch, your core growing wetter by the second as you struggle to stay still. You only manage it for a couple more seconds before you twitch, hips jerking ever so slightly, a quiet whine accompanies the movement. 

The Mandalorian behind you chuckles underneath his breath as his grip on your hip tightens. His free hand drops down to your inner thigh to stroke lightly, something that sounds suspiciously like a coo leaving him. 

“There, there, little one. You’re being awfully patient.” Boba took a second to shift against the throne and angle his hips. Not fucking up into you but pressing up further, the movement causing a wet and filthy sound to come from where the two of you were joined. “Already filled you twice already. You can wait a little bit longer for Daddy to fuck you.”

It would be a lie for you to say that you were being as patient as you could be. But you both like to play dirty — And Boba had earlier when helping dress you. 

(Although this was supposed to be something to ‘show you off’, your face was still hidden by a veil that covered your features. You were thankful for that, at least. It is to protect you outside of the situation, after all, when you’re actually working. Even if there is a part of you wished that you were not hidden in such a way). 

“I want it,” you murmur instead, arching against his lap. “Hm. Don’t you wanna put a baby in me?”

The cock in you twitches as the fingers against your skin tighten. You will definitely have bruises in the morning and something about that makes you preen. 

A small smile curls at the corner of your lips as you tilt your head, staring up at Boba as you tighten around him. The noise that comes through his modulator sounds as if all the air has been knocked out of him. You can not help the triumphant feeling that swells through your chest while you slowly begin to rock your hips. 

The two of you have been together enough that you know exactly had to get a rise out of him. You know that Boba lets you test him, push him around, or misbehave more than he would with anyone else. It has always been like that. And, of course, you have no problem with using that to your advantage. 

“C’mon, daddy.” You purr the words out, nudging the side of your helmet with your nose as if he was not wearing it. “All I want is for you to fuck me full of cum, make everyone watch as you put a baby in me.”

Boba practically growls like that as his grip on you grows impossibly closer. “Kriff. You tease all of the pretty boys that you fuck like that, princess?” 

The words seem to have their desired effect, at least, as his hips snap up. Your noise of response is more than obscene and it is enough to make some heads turn towards you. The guests of the party had grown used to the image of the Mandalorian on the throne, you stretched out on his lap and stuffed full of his cock. Some of the guests are sure to have seen worse things that went on in the throne room under the Hutt’s reign. That does not stop people from eyeing the two of you or unabashedly watching as you get fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and-or kudos if you liked it!  
> I also post writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
